GemCrust Wikia:Fusion Gem MoS
Version 1.0.0 Manual of Style for a Fusion Gem. Subject to later edits as agreed on by the wiki. Character: Rainbow Aura Quartz Rainbow Aura Quartz is the fusion of Silver, Platinum, Pearl, and Rose Quartz, created by David. template at the top: }} Appearance Rainbow Aura Quartz has a mauve complexion, large, cloud-like platinum blonde and pink hair, thick eyebrows, four eyes, and four arms, two of which protrude from the waist. All four eyes have prominent eyelashes; the irises of the top pair are periwinkle (right) and violet (left) while the thin bottom pair are black. Similar in fashion to Rose Quartz, they wear darker pink "lipstick"; there is also a slight shadow cast over their eyes as well as a single hair ringlet falling over their right shoulder. They have a slender build with wide shoulders and slightly shapely legs, diamond face shape, pointed nose, and plump lips. Their gemstones are located on their forehead, temples, and navel. They wear a high-collared, asymmetric leotard with overlapping white, pink, and dark violet sections. The left sleeve extends into an arm glove (also called arm warmer) while the right side of the leotard is sleeveless. They wear a long, white glove on that arm. Their lower arms have pink, elbow-length arm bracers. Rainbow Aura Quartz also wears bicolored stirrup tights; the right side is violet while the left is pink, reminiscent of Garnet's post-regeneration outfit. They wear a long, iridescent blue cape. Personality Nothing is known about Rainbow Aura Quartz's personality yet. History Abilities Rainbow Aura Quartz possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions * When fused with Blue Zircon, they form Spirit Quartz. * When fused with Honey Calcite, they form Desert Rose. Skillset * Flyrogenesis: Rainbow Aura Quartz can create and use force-fields as shields. * Telekinesis: Inherited from Angel Aura Quartz, they can manipulate objects and their velocity. ** Levitation/Speed of descent regulation: Their telekinesis can be used to manipulate their own aerial velocity. * Water-walking: Rainbow Aura Quartz can walk on the surface of water. is often placed at the end of this section so that the Gemology section header is not separated from the rest of that section.}} Relationships Blue Zircon & Honey Calcite Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Nullam sit amet neque ac nunc porttitor facilisis nec eget mi. Fusce vitae varius nunc, in aliquam diam. Nullam dolor tortor, fringilla in massa non, venenatis tristique quam. Garnet Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Nullam sit amet neque ac nunc porttitor facilisis nec eget mi. Fusce vitae varius nunc, in aliquam diam. Nullam dolor tortor, fringilla in massa non, venenatis tristique quam. Trivia * Their mismatched appearance is due to the fact that Angel Aura was still newly formed, similar to Garnet in "The Answer". Gemology Gemstone Information * Rainbow Aura Quartz, Angel Aura Quartz, and Rainbow Quartz all refer to the same gemstone. * Rainbow Aura Quartz cleanses the aura and can facilitate deeper and higher levels of meditation. * Rainbow Aura is created when clear quartz crystals are super-heated in a vacuum and infused with vaporized silver and platinum. * It has a Mohs hardness of 7. Gemstone Gallery Rainbow Aura Quartz sheet.png|Reference sheethttps://watergems.deviantart.com/art/P-Rainbow-Aura-Quartz-713451311 or where applicable. If you're not sure if a page qualifies, contact staff or start a discussion about it.}} References |}